


Kaneki and the birds

by kenyakaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, M/M, PWP without Porn, no flames, this can read as an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Adult drabbles with  threesome Yomox  Touka x  Kaneki. That is, Kaneki  plus two birds (read ukakus).</p><p>Warnings: Sex, nudity, bdsm, yaoi, hentai, crackships, pwp,  tentacle erotica , consensual use of kagunes.<br/>Rating: 18+<br/>Couple: Yomo x  Touka x Kaneki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaneki and the birds

**Author's Note:**

> Initial Note: This is the first time i write something that contains Touken. I just ship Touken with Yomo together. End of story. I hope you like it . I wanted to write more. However, lacked me inspiration. I promise in the future to write a series of one-shots with this threesome. It will have about 10 to 12 chapters.  
> Please, i know that when i write Youmouka, some people get angry. How could i observed in my travels by Tumblr. Please do not use your time to criticize my taste of ships. Use your time to give love to your favorite ships.

Drabble 1 - Kaneki love sadomasochism  
Kaneki P.OV.  
They were only two lil birds .Two birds that made me dizzy. Their tongues frantically roamed my body. The hands of both scratched me. Tongues licked my scratches. Hungry mouths sucked me intensely, like there's no tomorrow. My view was obscured. I was naked. Tied front against a pole pole (one of us loved to dance it). I was standing. My legs were free.Whipping hitting my back. Voices teased me: "Who gave you permission to go down ? Take another whip!" Touka shouted.  
"Well , i see you are a masochist. Not got in half and's already cumming. Ken, you're a pervert." Yomo said.  
"Touka-chan, Ren-kun, do not stop. Keep. I'm a loafer and deserve catch." I said.  
And they hit a little more. And when tired, i was released and dragged to the bathroom. Where was washed by my lovers. "

 

Drabble 2 - When Touka is top  
Touka P.O.V.  
" Dear Diary ,  
If there's one thing i love is to dominate a man. Staying on top is a little tiring. But it's worth . This business of femme dominant is simply my face. I feel i was born for this. And Kaneki not help me. That boy looks like a uke of yaoi. He turns red for all.  
When i ride the Kaneki , i don't make slowly. I go up and down very quickly. The drug is i'm a ukaku. I get tired fast. But just hearing my beautiful uke calling my name is already very awesome .  
On another side ...  
I also like to ride the Renji. But he is a little topping between the legs. So it gets a little uncomfortable is over with him. A pity that he is not very vocal. Unlike Kaneki that lies (and doesn't move ) when i'm over, Renji sits. Then he took the opportunity to shake my curves. That's good, yes. And i love it.  
Good night, dear diary."

Drabble 3 - The secret desires of Kaneki  
Kaneki P.O.V.  
" Dear Diary ,  
Lately I've been feeling a humanized octopus with these tentacles and all. They have some very interesting uses. I can fight, kill, take several things at same time. And write and draw. I have found that gives to use during sex as well. To hold lovers. Masturbate them. Use as a replacement for my cock. Touka tease me and say i have 5 dicks. What's between my legs and tentacles of my rinkaku. You need to see her moaning when i'm entering her. Damn, Touka! That is not fair ! I am a masochist and you're making me a sadist increasingly. It's unfair ! It's unfair ! It's unfair ! I like that my lovers beating me ! And not to beating them ! Sometimes , i wanted Ren moaned like her. But this only happens if he to drink. Not when we're both alone, i can make him scream. The most i got was he left me all dirty . I will not give up ! I will still do Ren moan my name. I will not rest. But until that happens, i'll let my favorite birds have fun with me.

Good night, dear diary. "

Drabble 4 - When we are alone

Yomo P.O.V.

"Finally alone. Just me and Ken. I promised him a very quiet night, full of love. I took it from room to bedroom in my lap. Heis a bit heavy, but i can carry him. We took the clothes together. We started kissing. Exchanged many caresses together before i penetrate him. He asked me to sit. Well, i wanted him lying beneath me. But , i can not deny his desire. The good side is that i can shake that lovely little ass. So we made love. With him on my lap. Calling my name and asking for more. When we finished, we lay down and slept embraced. "


End file.
